Freighter
by happydaytoday
Summary: Naruto, a cook on a mining frieghter has a week's leave on a spacestation, where he meets the son of a rich businessman - Sasuke uchiha
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, here is my first story in a long while. If its crap, tell me :'( but if you'd like me to carry it on then please say and I will try and make it awesome. The story follows Naruto, a cook on an interplanetary freighter and his adventures. Whether this is going to have Yaoi or whatever, I'm not sure yet, please suggest it if you want it, but Sasuke is going to come into it regardless **** R&R **

The ship slowly came into being around Naruto as he rubbed his eyes slowly with the backs of his hands. His hair and clothes were relatively (for Naruto) clean, though they were marked with various food stains. He found himself slouched in his small plastic chair with a half-eaten carrot dangling comically from his mouth. Grabbing onto it and munching it again he looked about his small but familiar kitchen. There were a couple of drawers, full of various knives and cutlery, a couple of saucepans and a frying pan hanging off the wall, one of which was missing half the handle, and various random pictures of Naruto's family and various ships which he found interesting. The whole room was covered in a light dusting of dirt and grime – the kitchen was incidentally the only room we wasn't told to clean, due to him being the only one whoever went in there.

He took a long sniff of the air, smiling contently "Mmm, bacon." He sighed happily, before his smile turned to a puzzled frown, "Bacon?" and then a panicked frown "Shit! The bacon!" he got up and rushed over to the spare frying pan, which contained a few heavily charred rashers of bacon, "Aw god damn it!" he sighed, throwing them into the vacuum shoot, sending them out into space.

"Cook!" the intercom cracked "Where the heck is our food?" Naruto rolled his eyes, quickly throwing together some cheese sandwiches. He rushed out of the kitchen holding a plate of them, through the ships main hallway and into the crew quarters. The crew's quarters featured a medium size rectangular metallic table, not really embellished with much decoration, aside from the scratches on the corner when the ship's pilot, Kiba, would regularly sharpen his large hunting knife – more of an item of antiquated interest than a weapon in these times. "What the heck took you so long?" the captain, a pink haired, and more than slightly disturbed girl of around Naruto's age shot him a death glare, "And I thought I told you we were having bacon tonight?" she was now yelling "Fucking useless kid!" she rolled her eyes, grabbing a sandwich "Go on piss off," she ordered, dismissing him with a wave of her hand.

Naruto's shoulders dropped as he walked out of the crew quarters, grabbing a mop from the utility room off the main hallway and started to mop the floor of the hallway. _Stupid bitch._ He thought to himself.S_he can't speak to me like that! It's so uncalled for, they'd be screwed without me here cooking their stupid meals and cleaning their stupid crappy ass freighter._ He kicked the metal wall, stubbing his toe and yelping quietly.

The ship Naruto worked on, the stupidly (In Naruto's current opinion) named ship, 'The drowned rat', was a freighter which transported precious minerals from the quickly growing mining complex on mars back to the Uchihacorp space station in orbit around earth, where the minerals were dropped into the ocean on earth in large containers. Even with the most modern rocket engines, the trip took about 3 months each way, depending on the position of each planet in orbit, and they got a week of leave on each end, meaning Naruto didn't have much time at all away from the tiny little ship, and those tiny headed idiots he shared it with.

Naruto's wages weren't all that either and he spent the majority of the money he made in the entertainment complex on mars and in its counterpart on the space station. He did however have a small amount of savings in his Uchihacorp bank account – he was saving to buy his own ship one day, and though he wasn't sure what he was going to use it for, he sure as hell wasn't going to use it for transporting freight!

Two long months afterwards, Naruto heard a welcome message on the intercom "Attention crew, we are approaching Doughnut, ETA 5 minutes." Naruto washed the soap he had been washing his hands with off, and ran over to the transparent steel window in the kitchen, grinning like an idiot at the site of the large structure.

The station itself was essentially a slowly rotating massive metal doughnut (hence the nickname), about ten miles in circumference. The rotation created simulated gravity on the inside of the outer edge of the structure, and there was a thin looking metal rod extending from the inner edge to the docking bays in the centre. The station functioned as the only way in and out of earth for freight from the three mining projects in the solar system.

The ship flew towards the docking bays, Kiba skilfully flying the small freighter between the larger ships of various functions, as Naruto looked out the window happily. Soon the ship flew into its designated docking bay, a cavernous steel room flanked with large columns depicting various images of industry. "You have one week before we leave, if you're not back at precisely 6:00 AM standard time then you stay here."


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto walked through the station with his hands behind his head, smiling softly. He was, as always, heading for the entertainment complex on the station. It held a number of bars, restaurants and clubs, as well as various other entertainments. Naruto had a favourite bar on the station; the miner's arms, which he favoured for its comfortable atmosphere and cheap beer.

Most of the people on the station were either freighter crews or tourists, mainly the latter. Naruto sighed as he looked at the happy couples through one of the clear glass windows of a restaurant, feeling suddenly very lonely. If Kiba and Sakura hooked up together like he had suspected life on the ship was going to get very grim indeed.

He finally came to his favourite bar, and sat on a stool with a worn velvet-substitute cushion askew on it. "A pint please, whatever's cheapest," He told the barmaid, a pretty girl of around Naruto's age.

"Right away sir," she poured him a glass of some odd smelling beverage, handing it to him. Naruto closed his eyes as he swallowed the fowl tasting liquid, grinning widely. Not drinking much, and being small for his age he was tipsy after another pint.

"So I tell her, go clean your own freakin' ship!" Naruto said a little too loudly, and the barmaid laughed awkwardly. Just then a shady looking man walked into the bar, sitting down in the stool next to Naruto. He was wearing all black, except for a dark green hoody over his head. From the side Naruto could only see the end of the man's nose and his bangs. Naruto was naturally intrigued, but decided to bide his time before questioning the man. He watched him drink back 6 shots of whiskey, expensive stuff too, before he finally took the hood down.

Naruto saw that the shady man was actually not that shady at all. He wore a blue headband keeping his hair in place, which was jet black and well styled. His face looked smooth and soft, almost like a woman's, but he had undeniably masculine eyes – Naruto thought they should belong to a wolf, or a panther, or something. "Umm, hi, you like whiskey huh?" Naruto said, mentally kicking himself for trying such a retarded opening line.

"Yep." He stated, not even looking at the boy, just staring forward. Naruto looked at him oddly, leaning over onto the counter, "You're drinking some pretty expensive stuff there… you gonna buy me a drink or what?" Naruto chuckled.

_Who the fuck is this kid?_ The boy thought to himself, knocking back another whiskey, _Kind of cute I suppose… seems a bit of an idiot though. _"Aren't you a little young to be hanging out in a bar," The boy finally turned to Naruto, smiling arrogantly.

"I'm not a kid, dumbass!" he said defensively "I'm 18 you know!"

"Right… what year were you born in?" The boy retorted.

"Twenty one thirty… Gah, shut up!" Naruto folded his arms, "Just don't tell the barmaid,"

"I doubt she really cares… I'm 15 anyway, yourself?"

"Me too!" he said a little excitedly.

"So… Are you a tourist or what?" The boy asked.

"No, I work on a freighter," He explained, not wanting to tell the other he was a cook – it was kind of embarrassing.

"Right, what's your name then? I'm Sasu" he said, now slightly drunk. Sasuke was, in fact, the son of Mr Uchiha, the shadowy owner of space station. It wasn't common knowledge that the man actually had a son, but Sasuke liked to keep a low profile none the less.

"My name is Naruto," he grinned "Pleased to meet ya'." He grinned, grabbing the other's hand and shaking it.

"So what are you on leave or something?" Sasuke asked, leaning on his hand, taking a good look at Naruto for the first time. Naruto had blonde hair, which was spiked on end. He wore a worn orange suit, adorned with marks and stains, and had curious marks across his face, kind of like whiskers. Naruto's most striking feature was his bright, bright blue eyes, which Sasuke couldn't help but stare at.

"Yeh, I'm on leave for the next week, thank gooood!" he laughed, stumbling on his arm slightly and blushing.

"So… where are you staying?" Sasuke asked him.

"Umm, dunno, probably try and get a room in the worker's complex I guess," Naruto admitted.

"Well umm… I don't think they have any vacancies there… and, no offense, but you don't look like you can afford executive." _What the heck am I doing?_ Sasuke's sensibilities suddenly overtook the alchohol.

"Sounds like you're coming onto me," Naruto suddenly giggled, patting the other on the back.

"No… god no! I was just trying to help you out!" He half yelled, "Jeez you try and do a guy a favour…"

"I was just kidding," Naruto quickly retorted "Chill out man," he patted him on the back nervously.

"Yeh okay, whatever," Sasuke said, brushing it off, "Come on, it's getting late."

**Okay chapter 2 is up, tell me what you think **


End file.
